Expect the Unexpected
by black-winged-werewolf
Summary: The story of Lily Evans and James Potter. How they fell for each other. Includes the rest of the Marauders, Snape, and many other characters. Enjoy. T for future chapters


**Authors note: Hey all! Sorry it's been forever and ever. I'm starting a new story but don't worry ill be updating the others. Especially Lethal Misfortune (My twilight JESSIE story.) And I will keep my promise. I'm truly sorry for not writing for so long. And for all those twifans, I've already written half of the next Lethal Misfortune chapter and it will be up soon. Luv ya all! ~Chocolate**

**Disclaimer: No I don't own Harry Potter. And I wish I was that good of a writer.**

Chapter one: Of Malls and Cousins

_**Lily's POV**_

"Chloe I hate you!" I spat at her. "Why did I agree to this? I'm sick of all your scheming and nonsense. It's time to grow up."

"Lily love, you don't hate me, you love me and you know it." Chloe said calmly and smiling. I swear she's always smiling. "And you agreed to this because I am your best friend and I love you and though you may _act_ older, you certainly don't look it. It's time for _you_ to grow up."

I sighed; arguments with Chloe just weren't worth it. She always won. Besides she had a point. I was the goody-goody. I couldn't stand loud parties, tight clothes, make-up, or anything of that sort. She claimed that I never had any fun. It's seventh year and she's been bugging me since first year when I met her to do something reckless. But no, I haven't given in. And look where it's landed me. I'm top student in the school and I would be Head Girl but (as Professor Dippit put it) I deserve some "time off for working so hard," and because I just plain don't want it. Yeah, yeah I know what you're thinking. Why not? Well because I study a lot and I've been prefect and that was stressful I can't even imagine being Head Girl. Plus, my friend Alex can handle it much better than me.

But back to Chloe. These past two years have gotten worse and this year she got the best of me. Now I realized that I practically signed my life over to the devil. I told her that she could pick my wardrobe this year. Of course we still have to wear robes like normal but on Saturdays and Sundays now, we get to wear whatever we want. If I could pick I would wear what I was wearing right now: a t-shirt under a baggy sweatshirt with a pair of boot cut jeans. But Chloe would not have it. Also I told her that every once in a while she could put make-up on me and do my hair. Oh and because I wasn't Head Girl, if there was a party, I was going; no ifs, ands, or buts. I sighed and pulled myself back into the real world of her blabbering.

"I think this shirt is okay, no this one, no never mind…I think…we need to go shopping. Lily grab your shoes." Did I mention that Chloe is an extremely rich pureblood witch from a very important family and I am a muggle-born witch born into a middle-class family? Well that is why Chloe didn't ask me to bring my purse. She was going to pay for everything.

"Chloe can't you let me pay?" I pleaded. "It is my clothes after all."

"No," she snapped, "I'm paying. Deal with it."

"But you do understand that it is like August 31st? School starts TOMORROW!"

"Ah give it a break Lils. It's only 10 in the morning we have plenty of time. And now, into the fireplace." Yes we are strange. Instead of a car or driving like normal people, we can do magic and apparate and use something called the Floo network. This transports witches and wizards like ourselves to wherever we want through fireplaces. Weird I know. I prefer to drive but Chloe, for some reason, likes to go through the Floo or apparate.

"Um...sweetie? There aren't fireplaces in the mall." I ponder.

"Oh right, then we apparate." And without another word, we disappear from my house into the mall. We have free reign of the country so Chloe and I go to California, our favorite place. Now I may not like all that other girly stuff but I love the mall. Not necessarily shopping but I love the mall. Of course I used to despise the mall but that was before I met Chloe let's-go-to-the-mall-today-and-tomorrow-and-the-day-after Seynfield. I've grown to like shopping a whole lot more. Just not as much as her. "Alright lets get started we have a lot of places to go." She said with enthusiasm. And we headed in the direction of Aeropostale. She pulls out her cell and texts someone.

"Who ya texting?"

"My mother, so that she knows where we are."

"Oh, okay." I mutter and walk off.

So I might mention that there's not really any dress code for Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. We can wear tank tops, spaghetti straps, short shorts, etc. I prefer jeans. But I think that is going to change.

We enter the store and Chloe automatically gravitates to the tank tops. She pulls out a blue and white striped one, a green one, a black one, a white one, and a few other colors, and slings them onto one arm. Then she moves onto shorty shorts. She adds a couple plaid and a couple solid colors to the pile. Dang this girl is efficient. We move to the back and she selects a zip-up jacket for me in light blue. Then she shoves this whole pile at me and points me towards the dressing room. I sigh again. She makes me try on every single thing in front of her and she picks out what she likes. We leave the store with 6 tank tops and 5 pairs of shorts and the jacket. Next is Hollister. We leave that store with another jacket (in grey) 6 more shorts, and 8 more shirts varying from racer back tank tops to tight t-shirts, to shirts saying HCO on the front.

It's about 1:30 by now so we head to the food court. Neither of us feels like food so we get smoothies. She gets strawberry and I have a mango smoothie. We sit down at an empty table. "So," Chloe starts, "Let's talk about James."

"Oh God no. Don't even go there. I still have one more day without him let's not ruin it now."

"Lily I think someone fancies James…"

"I don't…I can't…I hate him and you know it…how can you even…how dare you propose…" I splutter. "He's your cousin for Merlin's sake! Besides he's an arrogant prat and I despise his guts. I _loath_ him."

"There is very little difference between loathing and lusting sweetie. I think someone has it bad for my cousin. Besides he is extremely hot and everyone knows he likes you."

"No I do not like your cousin Chloe. And he only messes around with me because I'm the only girl who has ever said no to him and I promise you right now that I will NEVER, ever go out with JAMES POTTER."

Chloe smirks for some unknown reason. And I just glare at her. She's staring over my shoulder so I slowly turn around. Several heads are turned towards me. I didn't realize that I had screamed that loud.

_**Chloe's POV**_

"Oh God no. Don't even go there. I still have one more day without him let's not ruin it now."I wish Lily would give up this whole James feud thing. I mean the tension and passion between them is so strong that I'm surprised they both haven't snapped. Besides he's not always a jerk like she says he is. He can be rather sentimental and caring sometimes. I decide to take a shot to get her to admit her feelings. Maybe it will make this year easier.

"Lily I think someone fancies James…" I say.

"I don't…I can't…I hate him and you know it…how can you even…how dare you propose…He's your cousin for Merlin's sake! Besides he's an arrogant prat and I despise his guts. I _loath_ him." Haha she so likes him. Hesitation is the first key to Lily not telling the truth. Of course maybe she can't grasp that fact for herself.

"There is very little difference between loathing and lusting sweetie. I think someone has it bad for my cousin. Besides he is extremely hot and everyone knows he likes you." Behind her I see James. The James. The very James we happen to be talking about. He's standing just within hearing range behind Lily, a little to her right, leaning on a trash can.

I know what you're thinking. That's just weird. But no. I've known he was here. In fact, I am the only reason he is here. He likes to know where Lily goes. He practically stalks her. But he never lets her see him. I texted him right when we got here and I actually expected to see him sooner but this time will do.

"No I do not like your cousin Chloe. And he only messes around with me because I'm the only girl who has ever said no to him and I promise you right now that I will NEVER, ever go out with JAMES POTTER," she kind of screams.

I smirk as he starts to walk over, followed by Sirius who I didn't notice before. She got what she deserves. Lils turns around but I guess doesn't see the boys because there is no angry, surprised expression on her face. She turns back to face me and about 3 seconds later James puts his hands on the back of her chair. She half-screeches.

_**Lily's POV**_

"POTTER! What are you doing here?" I glare at Chloe.

"Hey to you too Lily. It's nice to see you. Oh and don't blame my poor cousin for me being here. I threaten her if she doesn't tell me where she is going."

"So what are you doing?" The venom is evident in my voice. "Stalking me?"

"I suppose you could call it that. But I would rather say I'm trying to keep my dear little cousin and her best friend out of trouble."

I sigh and try to be nice. "Oh alright. Sorry Chloe."

She laughs and looks away from her conversation with Sirius. "Oh don't worry Lils. It's fine. Hey it is 2 now though and we still have shopping to do."

Sirius said, "Mind if we tag along? I mean James already dragged me into this mess I might as well enjoy myself." Now Sirius I don't mind so much. He can be sweet sometimes. But James? No.

"Of course but Lily and I need to go get some things first. I don't want to push her into total embarrassment or shame. I'll text James on where to meet us," she says and we walk away. I follow her but only because she's a step up from those losers.

"Chloe, what was that about?"

"Oh. Sorry sweetie for not filling you in. We are going to Victoria's Secret and I assumed you didn't want them along. And yeah James threatens me if I walk off without telling him. He's a bit overprotective."

I sigh for the third time today. "And why did you invite them to come with us?" I said as we entered the store.

"Well…um…" she blushes. Wait back up. Did Chloe actually just blush? "I…a…um."

"Oh my god! You like Sirius! Haha."

"Yeah, I do. I have since third year. And after this we are going to get bathing suits and so…yeah, you get the point." She says while picking out a few bras for me.

"Haha Chloe I love you. You are so funny. I suppose I can I deal with James for you." I give her a smile and head into the dressing room. We check out and she texts James, telling him we are heading for Pac Sun.

_**James POV **_

My phone vibrates in my pocket. Sirius and I are currently in Hot Topic picking up a few things for later. I take it out and realize the text is from Chloe. Sometimes I really appreciate having her as my cousin. "Sirius we're leaving," I yell over my shoulder to him. He's flirting with some ridiculously bleach blonde who is fluttering her thick mascara-covered eyelashes. Her eyes are covered in dark make-up. Geez, I can't stand chicks like that. "Sirius, dude," I say again.

"Coming, coming," he says stuffing a white piece of paper I assume is a number into his jean pocket.

"The girls are headed for Pacific Sun…which means" but he cuts me off

"BIKINIS!"

"Yeah, that's what I'm hoping as well. I mean they have other stuff but they have really REALLY hot bikinis."

"I know. Imagine Chloe in one of those things." He sighs and I choke on my own spit. "Oh shoot." He says.

"So what's this about?" I reply I admit a bit nastily.

"Um well dude I kind of like your cousin. Like a lot. Like not the week to week girl like. I like her like she could be me girlfriend like."

I feel like punching his face in but instead I say in a dangerous tone, "How long?"

"Um, since 4th year."

"WHAT! And you never told me? Sirius you never cease to surprise me. Well if its been that long," I ponder.

"Do you mean I can have her?"

I think about it. If he liked her that long it will probably continue. "Well, as long as you don't hurt her. She is my cousin you know."

"SWEEEEET! Thanks man." He says as we enter Pac Sun. I soon spot the redhead with my dark-haired cousin.

"Lily," I sigh. The name rolls right off my tongue and feels so perfect. "And Chloe. So what are we doing in here?"

"Swimsuits," they both reply.

I flash a grin and flash a thumbs up at Sirius. "Awesome. So," but Sirius cuts me off, again.

"So, I have an idea to propose. But you all have to agree to it before I tell you."

"Oh god Black," my cousin smiles, "we aren't that stupid. For all we know you could want to destroy the store."

"No, no. I promise it will be nothing like that. And it won't use magic either."

"Alright." She agrees. I nod and Lily sighs to show how she feels about the situation. Chloe glares at her. I wonder what that's about.

"Fine," she finally says.

"Alright here is what we are going to do." Sirius says with a grin on his face. "You girls are going to go into the dressing rooms and James and I are going to pick out what you are going to wear. We are going to take as long as we need and you cannot refuse. You already agreed." I grin widely at this ingenious plan. The girls turn around. About five minutes later they respond.

"Fine," Lily says, "As long as,"

"We get to do the same for you," Chloe completes.

**Authors Note: Well that's it for now. I hope you enjoyed. This story was actually going to start in 4****th**** year at a dance and work up to 7****th**** but I like this better. I'll be going back later to show you all of the characters' past years at Hogwarts. Comments appreciated; I cant get better at writing by myself! Stick around, after shopping its HOGWARTS! ~Chocolate**


End file.
